A warrior's calling
by FatesWings
Summary: Winter an energetic she-cat raised under peculiar circumstances with no idea where she came from, and where these strange abilities came from either. LightningBird, the daughter of the leader of warriorclan and a strong independent she-cat. These two find themselves thrown together by a chance sighting in the beginning of the Warrior's Games. WinterXLightningBird. Homophobes beware
1. Chapter 1

**Winter's Perspective:**

Winter moves forward through the thick brush, that seemed to claw at her pelt. She had been traveling for days with little breaks to try and reach the place of her dreams. The warrior games. A place to show your stuff and compete to be the champion of the Warrior Clan. It had always been her dream to participate in the games, and gain the notice of the leader's daughter, LightningBird. She had always heard tales of the leader-to-be. The feline had heard her share of stories about the beautiful, ferocious, and hard to approach Deputy. No one dared to disrespect out of fear that she would attack them. No one cared enough about LightningBird to get close to her. Yet, Winter was confident that she could win the games and eventually win the heart of the powerful she-cat.

Winter heaves herself over the last rock and lets out a yowl of triumph as she sees the tree of games. A large tree with 10 twisting branches spreading out over the entire forest. In the center is a huge area that could fit dozens of cats. She let a victorious grin cross her jaws. "I refuse to lose." She mews, her eyes sparkling. For many a moon, she had been trained to fight. Many in her village considered her starclan warrior sent back to the mortal realm, which winter didn't understand. She had never heard of this starclan before and didn't care enough to spend time learning about. She had asked Bark about it once before but he just started rambling about how uninformed she was, and how her parents should have taught her. Then he shut up, due to the look on her face. The young she-cat doesn't have any parents to teach her. All she had were the tales of the elders that took her into the village when she was all alone. They were the ones that had taught her how to survive in this cruel world.

Winter stands atop of the rock, the cold wind mussing up her pelt, as she looks triumphantly, after all of her walking and her travelling she had managed to make it to a place, her whole village had always wanted to go here, and she was making it a reality. Once she entered the competition, the Warrior Clan would be forced to bring her entire village to the Tree of Games. Winter jumps in glee, landing with grace on the ground below her. "Well it's time to go." Unbeknownst to her a pair of bright eyes watched her from the forest with curiosity.

 **LightningBird's perspective:**

LightningBird rolls her eyes in irritation, her dad was making preparations for the Warrior Games, which he absolutely refused to let her join. He adamantly told her over and over, "this is no game for a pureblood like you, let the commoners fight it out amongst themselves." LightningBird absolutely hated the way that her father thought of his people, but she couldn't go against his will, in fear that LionFang would become to new leader. She despised LionFang even more than her father, because of his cruel ways and power hungry attitude.

LightningBird growls lowly to herself as she sniffs the air, the new scents of different lands greeted her nose. "A few from… Shadeclan, I can smell the must, another few from waterclan, the sea breeze scent they carry is quite nice." She pauses for a minute in her mumbling, letting the scents come to her, she could make out the smells of: Shadeclan, waterclan, stormclan, sandclan, Fangedclan, Wingedclan, Fallenclan, a few loners, and others from various villages. However, there was one scent that stuck out to her. She couldn't place it no matter how much she tried. LightningBird yanks her head back, gaining the attention to her father's guard. "What is it?" BearTide questions, his ears perked up as he looks at the fearsome she-cat.

"Who all do we invite to participate in the Warrior Games?" She asks BearTide, her eyes burning with an unknown light.

"Well, we invite… Shadeclan, waterclan, stormclan, sandclan, Fangedclan, Wingedclan, Fallenclan, Yewclan, RoseClan, and the loners to the east." He thinks for a moment, "We also invite the Picric Village, Lavender Village, Village of Sun, Village of moon, and Of course The Village of The Falling Star."

"The Village of the Falling Star?" LightningBird questions.

"Oh that's right." BearTide says with an amused chuckle, "They never accept our invite due to the distance between us, but the Village of the Falling Star is a village way to the North, it is very secluded. However, there is a tale there, that during the Light Ringed moon, a star falls down to their village bringing great prosperity to their land."

LightningBird looks at him in awe, "Have you met anyone from the Village of the Falling Star?" He nods and smiles at the she-cat. "They were beautiful cats, untouched by drought and famine, yet living everyday as if in wait for it. They smelled much like the moon stone, which I found quite odd." He muses. LightningBird's eyes widen, "Then… I think they chose to take us up on our invitation to the games." He looks at her confused, but she just motions to the outside. BearTide smells the air, and she watches as his eyes widen, "I never thought I'd see the day…" He mutters quietly to himself.

LightningBird turns to BearTide, with a curious look in her eyes and he sighs, turning his body away from her and walking to the entrance, and blocking it with his large frame. BearTide had been assigned from RavenStar's command to watch over LightningBird when she was a kit, and to this day they had been together and have grown extremely close over the many moons. This wasn't the first time that BearTide had let the young, fearsome she-cat go into the forest to check out the felines that would come to participate in the games. She grins and pounces out the small hole she had dug as an apprenticeship under BearTide.

She runs forward, her pelt whishing in the wind, her feet taking her forward. The she-cat thought cheekily of how she had been given the name lightning. Her ability: Quick Step. She had gotten the name Lightning due to the fact that she looked like a yellow blur. LightningBird sighs as she begins to follow the scent that she had found so intriguing. Her body moves forward slowly, her nose following the trail of the scent. Soon she makes it to the underneath of the Jutting Edge, and her eyes widen in surprise. Up above her, a triumphant she-cat stands on Jutting edge.

The she-cat was the most beautiful feline she had ever laid eyes upon. She was beautiful, with silky white fur, silver streaks intertwined in its thickness. Every little movement made her coat shimmer exquisitely, and her eyes, oh her eyes were the most beautiful sky blue. LightningBird just could not believe her eyes, the feline before her was so delightful, she almost thought that it was all in her imagination. Suddenly however, the she-cat jumped from the Jutting Edge, sending LightningBird into a panic. Cats rarely ever survived a fall from the Jutting Edge, not even pure blood warriors, the only ones that survived were the ones with abilities that would help them on such a fall. However, the exquisite she-cat simply landed gracefully on her feet, not even the scent of magic hovering in the air.

Then the feline just turned her head and headed off in the direction of the Tree of Games, as if she had not just landed a fall from the highest peak in all of Fetry.

 _ **(A/N: Since this is just the first chapter, I'll explain a bit to you guys.**_

 _ **There are several clans:**_

 _ **Shadeclan, waterclan, stormclan, sandclan, Fangedclan, Wingedclan, Fallenclan, Yewclan, RoseClan, ""Starclan"", Eclipseclan, Risingclan, and of course Warriorclan.**_

 _ **See the thing with this story is that Warriorclan is a clan made up of the most highly respected and strongest of the cats, every cat wants a chance to get in. However, they have to prove themselves by fighting one another in a game called the Warrior's Games. Whoever manages to defeat all the trials and get passed all the other competition gets to join Warriorclan. Only certain clans and felines are chosen to go though, and that is all decided by the Warrior's council.**_

 _ **Another thing I should probably explain is that, all those that were born in Warriorclan, Eclipseclan, and Risingclan are said to have unnatural abilities, that is one of the reasons the council doesn't allow for the other two clans to participate in the games. As for the villages, it's basically a group that stick together like a clan, but are not officially considered a clan. Most villages are kept hidden while others like the ones invited are actually a mystery to most of the clans.**_

 _ **If there is anything else you would like me to explain, ask them as a comment and I will either reply or add it in the next chapter! Bye Bye~)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Noir

**_Introduced Characters:_**

 **Winter – Energetic and fun she-cat participating in the Warrior's Game – main character**

 **LightningBird – daughter of the leader of the Warrior Clan – main character**

 **BearTide – LightningBird's caretaker and friends.**

 ** _New Characters in this chapter –_** **HeatherStorm, BrambleWhisper, Kitepaw, LionFang, and Noir.**

 _Last time on Warrior's Calling: The she-cat was the most beautiful feline she had ever laid eyes upon. She was beautiful, with silky white fur, silver streaks intertwined in its thickness. Every little movement made her coat shimmer exquisitely, and her eyes, oh her eyes were the most beautiful sky blue. LightningBird just could not believe her eyes, the feline before her was so delightful, she almost thought that it was all in her imagination. Suddenly however, the she-cat jumped from the Jutting Edge, sending LightningBird into a panic. Cats rarely ever survived a fall from the Jutting Edge, not even pure blood warriors, the only ones that survived were the ones with abilities that would help them on such a fall. However, the exquisite she-cat simply landed gracefully on her feet, not even the scent of magic hovering in the air. Then the feline just turned her head and headed off in the direction of the Tree of Games, as if she had not just landed a fall from the highest peak in all of Fetry._

LightningBird paces back and forth, her eyes showing that she was deep in thought. She couldn't believe what she had witnessed. That she-cat had done the impossible. BearTide gives LightningBird an odd look and nudges her. "What's wrong Little bird." LightningBird growls a bit at the nickname before looking up at him.

"Well, I-um... I saw the cat from the Village of the Falling Star." She tells him, sitting down.

"Really now, what was this one like?"

"She was absolutely beautiful and she jumped off of Jutting Edge."

"She killed herself?!" BearTide questions in a panicked and hushed voice. LightningBird shakes her head, "No. She survived, and did so without using any magic."

BearTide shakes his head and looks at LightningBird in disbelief, "How is that possible?" He asks, he didn't expect nor get an answer. The two just sit in silence, pondering what had happened. Suddenly BearTide breaks out into a hearty chuckle, "Well I can't wait to meet this she-cat then!"

 _Winter's/ Noir's P.O.V:_

Winter purrs as she reaches the tree of games. She looks around at all the talented cats, each with their own skill and abilities. None in the way most people saw them however; these cats didn't have power abilities, but incredible skill for combat.

Winter bounds forward with a cheery look and heads right towards the Warrior Clan's warrior HeatherStorm. "I'd like to sign up to participate in the warrior's games." She chirps. HeatherStorm gives her an odd look before calling over one of the other members of Warrior Clan. "BrambleWhisper, read her." HeatherStorm mews. BrambleWhisper nods and places a paw on her forehead. At first Winter seemed fine, and BrambleWhisper continued his search through her mind, but suddenly he hits a brick wall. It seemed to cover the entire area of her mind that told her abilities and where she came from.

BrambleWhisper looks at Winter in confusion before saying, "I need your name, where you came from, and what your expecting to gain from coming here." He knew most of this information, but he couldn't just ask her where she came from, it would make Winter suspicious.

Winter happily obliges him, "My name is Winter, I came here so that my village could be transported here to watch, and to become a member of Warrior Clan. I'm from Caduto Stella." She says with a peppy jump. The two look at each other confused, but suddenly another feline popped up and intruded on the conversation. "It means Fallen Star." The two warriors gasp and look at Winter, to the intruding feline's surprise. "You're from the village of the Falling Stars!" HeatherStorm gasps. The feline looks at Winter who just smiles then back at HeatherStorm, "Where is th- "

"BrambleWhisper, Kitepaw! Run to LionFang and tell him the Star has finally accepted our invitation." The two nod and rush out, scrambling over one another to get to their destination. "Y-you're accepted," HeatherStorm stutters, "Please wait here for the games to start." She says before scrambling off, leaving the two felines by their lonesome. Winter turns to the unknown cat and grins, "Well that was unexpected." She giggles.

"It certainly was," The unknown cat says, "I'm Noir by the way." The tom introduces himself. Winter purrs and responds by telling him, her name as well. The two grin at each other and oddly become quite close. As the two continue to talk, they learned quite a bit about one another, but something about the she-cat confused Noir. No matter how much she seemed to chatter and how much he talked about his past, she never talked about herself really. She just spoke of her village and their antics. Though it wasn't as though he lost interest, her stories were amusing and didn't lack in luster.

Noir grins and wanders about with his new companion. The tom had to admit, the she-cat was interesting and pretty to boot, but something seemed off with the feline and he was pretty sure the Warrior Games would be the best way to figure out what it was.

"Contestants!" 'Speaking of...' He thinks in amusement. Winter purrs and her tail swishes around in excitement. Noir never thought any she-cat like Winter would ever come to the Warrior Games, he thought it was even odder that she was enjoying herself so much.

"The start of the Warrior's Game shall begin soon, line up at your respective territory's area so that our teleporter, KaguraFang may bring your home to this place to watch the games and triumph with you in victory or despair in your defeat." There were grumbles and growls are heard around, Noir just wanders off, being a loner he had no one he needed to bring so he just did as the others and wandered. However, Winter was having a difficult time finding where she should stand, then she remembered what the warriors had called her village before. Winter's blue eyes trail over the entire area and notices a carving of a star. She purrs and heads over to it, awaiting her turn.

"I wonder how this will turn out!"

 _With Kitepaw and BrambleWhisper:_

The apprentice and warrior bow their heads as they step inside of the main room. They are greeted with a growl, "What do you want?!" It resounds with authority. Kitepaw flinches but BrambleWhisper just steps forward, "we have confirmation that the Village of the Falling Star had decided to send a warrior to participate in the warrior's games." The voice chuckles a bit at this news, but the chuckle quickly turns into a full-blown laugh. A soft thump could be heard as a blonde cat steps forward, green eyes gleaming with malice. "Is that so…" The feline purrs in a sickly-sweet manner. "Well I suppose that grimy old elder finally died then." The blonde cat laughs again and turns around, "keep an eye on the warrior and report any suspicious activity to me." The two nod and head out, the apprentice tumbling out of the main room as fast as he can. LightningBird watches them all in shock, 'Wh- Why are they…?' She shakes her head and rushes off. "What could LionFang possibly be up to?" She growls out. Once she is away, LionFang sighs, "Quite a nosy princess… Well, she won't be a problem much longer, I must be patient." As he says this he slinks into the shadows, his green eyes gleaming with a glint of evil.


	3. Not a Chapter, just an author's note

_**Hello guys, it's Fox-kitsune17 here and i'll be updating slower than usually due to the fact that I won't have my laptop with me, I'll try to do it on my tablet or phone, but it usually takes me longer. I just want to apologize, this does not mean that the story is ending or in Hiatus, but it'll be much slower than usual. I apologize again, and I'll try to update as soon and as quickly as I can.**_

 _ **Love you all,**_

 _ **Kitsune.**_


End file.
